


Good Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humorous Ending, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Teto's spirit haunts Momo, but for a different reason.





	Good Spirits

I don't own UTAU characters.

 

Tears appeared in Momo's eyes as she stood by Ritsu. She focused on a sick Teto while the latter writhed under a few blankets.   
''You're with friends.'' She saw Ritsu before his shoulders slumped. 

''I'm going to bed. DON'T bother me!'' Ritsu said as he scowled at Momo. He left. 

Teto smiled. ''My friend.'' She ceased writhing. She closed her eyes and never opened them. 

Momo turned and sobbed. She looked back before Teto's happy spirit materialized. Her eyes widened. Momo shrieked and heard Ritsu's footsteps. She viewed the startled Teto vanishing. She was sheepish after a scowling Ritsu appeared. 

 

THE END


End file.
